This invention deals with a new and novel turkey mount and a process for manufacturing said turkey mount.
Mounting of game birds and animals is an old art. The art consists of stuffed animals to display configurations for displaying the animal or fowl. The instant invention deals with the mounting of a turkey tail in a fanned configuration along with a plague representing whatever the designer desires, and a novel mounting of the beard of the turkey. This application also deals with a process for manufacturing the display mount.
A turkey tail fan display device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,168,305, that issued to Peterson on May 1, 2012 that consists of an elongated shank having two opposing end and two quill clips located one at each of the two opposing ends of the shank. They have grooves that snap onto the quills near the base of the turkey's outer tail feathers.
There is a game bird feather mount disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,935, that issued on Aug. 1, 1995 to Fredeen which includes a frame and mounting block with predetermined rows of holes for receiving the ends of the tail feathers.
Tex Acker, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,725 that issued on Nov. 12, 1991 discloses a turkey trophy mounting kit consisting of plaque for display, a cured and dried spread of wild turkey tail fan, and the beard and feet thereof.
None of the prior art references disclose or suggest a mounting system of the instant invention, nor the method by which it is manufactured.